Children of the League
by Tollivandi Silverwing
Summary: The teenage "children" of the League are living in 2004. And where's Dorian's mini-me?
1. Concerning the past

(This one's been nagging at me forever and I can't work on other stories. I figured I'd get it down ASAP)

-1990-

If you were to visit the home of Miss Mary Hunt, you might hear the sounds of six toddlers playing upstairs. Upon further investigation, you would find five cribs placed in a nursery and four children playing on the floor. Miss Hunt would inform you that, yes, all of the children you heard before live in this house and are all present.  
You see, Miss Hunt is the guardian of five rather unique children, collectively known as The Children of the League. How she came by them is an unusual story in itself.

In 1904, an extraordinary submarine explored the globe, captained by an enigmatic fellow by the name of Nemo. There were four passengers on board and they, too, could be thought of as extraordinary.

First was Agent Tom Sawyer, from America. He was young and daring, and after helping the other passengers in an incident five years before, had decided to stay with them. Next is Rodney Skinner, who stole the process of invisibility in order to boost his thieving career, and became the second invisible man. He was much more courageous than he let on. Then there's Dr. Henry Jekyll, a man of science, who discovered a way to split a person into two halves, one good and one bad. His alternate personality, Edward Hyde, though evil, has proven his brute strength to be useful in more than one instance. Last, but not least, is Willamina Harker, a chemist. Quite some years before, a vampire by the name of Dracula had turned her into one of the undead.

These five, along with the late Allan Quatermain and the treacherous Dorian Gray, made up The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. During their episode in 1899, Gray and Quatermain had been killed, and the remaining members of the League had decided to explore the world anew.

It was on this voyage that a rather curious thing happened. The ship, the _Nautilus_, was refreshing her air supply on the surface and the League was enjoying the chance to be out on the platform, when a machine materialized out of thin air. A tired-looking man was seated on this apparition.

He called himself the Time Traveller and said that he was here to give them a message from the future. Whereupon, he gave them a box, said that he would return sometime and disappeared.

Inside the box was a note in Sawyer's own handwriting saying that the children of the League were given to Mary Hunt in the year 1988, a test tube labeled "DNA – Timothy Eloi – Time Traveller", and instructions for creating a cloning machine.

After much, and often heated, discussion, they came to the conclusion that they must create clones of themselves and the Time Traveller, for which the Time Traveller would return and bring to the future.

The cloning process was successful, for the most part. It turned out that Mina's vampiric DNA could not be replicated, so she would sire a new vampire and send him to watch over the children, since he could live through the century unchanged. Also, a slight error was made with Skinner's clone, and it was found to be female.

The Time Traveller returned as soon as the project was finished, though how he got the date so precisely, the League didn't ask. His machine had been modified to hold five infants safely. And so, the Time Traveler took the children, through time, to Miss Hunt's care, where they grew to be teenagers as normally as such unusual children could. And that is where this story truly begins.


	2. A typical day

Mary Hunt strode briskly down the deserted hallway to the principal's office. Seated on a bench next to the door were two teenagers. The boy was wearing average clothes, but the girl, despite the recent warm weather, wore black gloves, a hat and a long-sleeved shirt. Although she was indoors, she also wore dark sunglasses. Mary gave them an I'll-deal-with-you-later look went in to speak with the principal.

The two waited patiently as the muffled voices became increasingly louder. Finally, Mary stormed out of the room and down the hall. The boy and girl obediently followed her to the car.

"I can't believe you two blew up the school science lab. Again." said Mary as they drove home.

"It wasn't completely our fault. The teacher should have been more specific about which blue bottle to use." said the boy defensively.

"Edgar, the bottle you used was kept in a cupboard, on the top shelf." Mary countered.

"It wasn't locked." the girl said.

"That doesn't give you the right to take it, Veronica."

"But he didn't see me!"

"That still doesn't make it right." Mary sighed. "I wish you would stop doing that in school, Veronica."

"Doing what?" asked Veronica innocently.

"Asking to go to the bathroom in class, so that when you get there, you can take off your make-up, hide your clothes behind a ceiling tile, and wander around school doing what you please simply because you're invisible."

Veronica was silent.

"When we get home, you two go straight to your rooms and do your homework." said Mary.

"What about Timmy and James and Allan?" Edgar asked.

"Well, hopefully they haven't completely destroyed the house yet." Mary muttered.

Timmy Eloi, James Nemo Roberts and Allan Sawyer, plus Veronica Skinner and Edgar Jekhy, were Mary's charges. She sighed. She'd have to tell them who and what they really were soon. They've been asking her why she called them "Children of the League" for years.

"Besides," she said aloud. "Zachary's coming tonight, and you'd probably get your homework done quickly anyway."

Edgar and Veronica immediately brightened. Zachary Harker was a long-time family friend. All they really knew about him was that he was a vampire (not evil), and he brought them gifts a lot. But, sometimes, they suspected he knew more about them than they did.

"When?" asked Edgar as they pulled in the driveway.

"As soon as you finish your homework. Now get!"

Edgar and Veronica raced inside and up to their rooms. By the time Mary came inside, there was already a minor fight going on in the hallway.

Edgar shared a room with Timmy, who apparently had locked the door against Allan and James and had fallen asleep. Veronica, the only one who could pick the lock, refused to help and James was watching, interested, from the room he shared with Allan. Allan himself was nowhere to be seen.

Mary was about to interfere when an airhorn sounded outside and they heard a muffled yell from Timmy and Edgar's room. Mary rubbed her temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache. She guessed that Allan had taken a ladder, leaned it outside the window and fired off his airhorn to wake up Timmy. She retreated to her room and left them to it.


	3. Zachary's visit

Once Veronica returned to her room (which, thankfully, she didn't have to share), she immediately began taking off her clothes, starting with her hat. The thing was, her hair came off with it. She also took off her sunglasses, revealing seemingly empty eyesockets. Every article of clothing she removed revealed empty air beneath it. Scowling at her reflection, Veronica splashed water on her face and neck (the only parts of her that still showed) and wiped it off. Looking in the mirror again, she saw nothing.

As you may have figured out, Veronica was an invisible girl. _The_ Invisible Girl, thank-you-very-much. As for her brothers…

James was very mysterious, keeping to himself a lot and talking to his closest friends in a language nobody else knew. Timmy was definitely the smartest one, especially when it came to history. Allan was more normal than the rest of them, but came up with the best schemes and got into the worst trouble. Edgar was a bit more complicated. He was really two different people: the meek, intelligent Eddie and the monstrous brute Gary. Although Gary was physically stronger, and evil, Eddie managed to stay in control, most of the time.

Veronica was taking a long, black leather jacket from her closet when she heard a motorcycle pull into the driveway. She pulled it on and ran downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pass the gravy, wouldja?"

Mary, Zachary and the Children of the League were sitting around the table for dinner. Any outsider looking in may have thought it just an average family gathering, even listening to the conversations.

"The science teacher is so-o-o stupid."

"Yeah, he doesn't lock his cupboards when Veronica's around."

"Shut up, James."

"No, I'm talking about the instantaneous speed thing he talked about today. I mean, it's a scientific oxymoron."

"Timmy, nobody really cares."

"Don't even think about it, Allan."

Allan sighed and put down his fork, with which he was about to catapult some peas across the table. Veronica's forehead was such a great target, what with the white greasepaint she used at home and all. _Mary seems so tense tonight_, he thought as he glanced at his guardian. _It couldn't be that thing with Edgar and Veronica today. That stuff happens, like, every day._

"Well, Mary," said Zachary as he stood up. "I think we have a few things to talk about, don't you?"

Mary nodded and walked stiffly into the living room. Zachary looked at the five faces that all had the same curious expression.

"Don't worry," he said. "It's just some boring adult stuff. You wouldn't like it."

The kids glanced at each other. Zachary had always told them to think of him as one of them, not as an adult. As Zachary followed Mary into the living room, all the boys looked at Veronica. She nodded.

The boys quickly occupied themselves with eating and making enough noise, while Veronica took off her jacket and make-up and slipped quietly into the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zachary was standing by the couch and Mary was sitting on it, looking ready to cry.

"When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, 100 years to the day."

"So soon?"

"Mary, you know it isn't sudden. You've known this had to happen the whole time."

"I know, but--it's just--they're not ready yet."

"Yes, they are, Mary."

"Well, I'm not!" Mary stood and looked Zachary in the eye. "I've raised them for 16 years. They're like my own children and I won't have them taken away from me!"

"They're not coming to take them away from you. You know that something's about to happen. That's why the Time Traveller came in the first place."

_Time Traveller?_ thought Veronica.

"But who's to say that the children won't go with them after it's done? The League has everything, don't they? Why wouldn't the children leave me and go with them?" Mary's voice rose until she was almost shrieking.

"Shh, not so loud. Now you're just being selfish, Mary. You know as well as I do that they need to meet the League."

_What League? What are they talking about? _Suddenly, something clicked in Veronica's mind. _Wait, Mary calls us the Children of the League…is it this League?_

"I know, I'm sorry. I am being selfish. I just can't stand the thought that everything I've done isn't enough. That someone else could know them better."

"They'll always think of you as a mother, Mary. But they need to meet people like them. Extraordinary people."

"Alright, I'll call them in."

"Wait! Don't tell them tonight. What could you possibly say to prepare them? Let the League tell them."

"Yes. You're right. I'll just…put them to bed."

Veronica ran back to the dining room, threw on her jacket and went to the kitchen sink where she busied herself with washing off an imaginary smear on her forehead. James looked curiously at her. His eyes widened as he heard Mary's approaching footsteps. "Nice shot!" he grinned at Allan, nodding towards Veronica.

Allan looked confused, then understood. He stood up and bowed as Mary came in. He whirled around, looking for all the world like a boy who was caught in the act of hitting his sister with catapulted peas.

"Bedtime." said Mary quietly. As if on cue, the children started whining. Mary smiled sadly. Tomorrow night, everything would be different.

The five teenagers solemnly trooped up to bed, each making a silent promise to each other to meet after Mary had gone to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, the Children were assembled in Veronica's room.

"I thought she'd never get to sleep," said Timmy. "What was she doing anyway?"

"She was looking at pictures from when we were little." said Veronica, or rather, the empty patch of air on Veronica's bed.

"Really?" asked James. "Now I know something's wrong. Those pictures were still in storage from the last time we moved."

"Yeah," said Veronica, tugging on an invisible strand of hair. "Do you guys want to hear what I found out or what?"

"Duh, Ronnie." said Allan, using Veronica's nickname.

"Well, first of all, someone's coming tomorrow. Apparently, a group of people that they kept calling 'the League.' Also, something happened a hundred years ago tomorrow. Mary's scared that the League's going to take us away from her, but Zachary said that we need to meet them, because they're extraordinary people, like us."

"Wait," said Edgar. "The League? Doesn't Mary call us 'the Children of the League'?"

"That's what I thought, too." said Veronica. "You think maybe they really are our parents?"

"No," said Timmy suddenly. "It doesn't make sense. If they were our parents, why would they give us all to Mary? Unless there was a really good reason for it, no one would give her five kids at once. Especially kids like us."

"Think about it, Timmy," said James. "Maybe they couldn't find five people who would take us in."

"No, no. Timmy's right," said Edgar. "A while ago, I did some research. There's no account, anywhere, of any Skinner, Jekhy, Roberts, Eloi, or Sawyer giving a child up for adoption in 1988. In fact, there's no real record of our births, either."

"And then there's the whole 'hundred years to the day' thing." said Veronica. She sighed dramatically. "I guess we'll never know who our parents were."

"Correction: we'll know tomorrow." Allan pointed out.

"How?" asked Timmy.

"The way I see it, whoever they are, they'll know something about us. They've got to."

"Well, this got us next to nowhere." said Veronica, climbing under the covers. She glanced at Allan, who was in the act of putting on her wig. "Now get out of my room."

"Touchy," Allan muttered and ducked to dodge a flying pillow.


	4. Unusual events

(I know you might not want me to keep going, but I have to get this whole story out of my system! Bear with me.)

The Children of the League were walking to school the next day when the first of a chain of unusual events occurred. A man in a long black jacket with the collar turned up and a wide-brimmed hat bumped into Veronica as he hurried down the sidewalk.

"Hey, watch it!" Veronica snapped.

The man looked at her, and she was shocked to see that his face was covered in white greasepaint. He glanced at her curiously, smirked and said "Sorry, I didn't see you there," with a Cockney accent and hurried off. Veronica stared after him.

"Veronica, come on!" shouted Timmy. The boys were almost to the end of the block already.

"Hey, guys?" she asked as she caught up to them. "Didn't Mary used to say that I had a weird accent when I first started talking?"

"Yeah," said James. "She said it sounded almost Cockney. Why?"

"Oh. No reason."

"Now that is a cool car." James said, admiring a long white car with silver accents across the way.

"Whatever, James." said Timmy. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allan slid into his seat seconds before the bell rang and the teacher walked in. The teacher was accompanied by a prissy-looking teenage girl with a gray ribbon in her hair. Allan almost felt sorry for her, starting a new school mid-semester. He'd been through that a few times himself.

"Class, we have a new student today," Mr. Lansey began. _Well, duh,_ thought Allan. The teacher continued. "Her name is Dana Girory, and I trust you will make her feel welcome."

"I would if she wasn't such a prep." Allan muttered. His friend Joe heard him and snickered. Unfortunately, Mr. Lansey heard him, too.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Mr. Sawyer?"

"No, Mr. Lansey."

"Very well. Dana, if you would take a seat? Now, in today's lesson, we will be discussing nature vs. nurture. What affects who we are? Some people think that…"

_Bo-ring…_Allan fell into his classroom stupor, wishing he was anywhere but school. He felt someone's eyes on him and whirled around. It was the new girl. She looked away when she noticed him staring. A little while later, she was watching him again.

"What?" he mouthed. She shrugged and went back to paying attention to the teacher. Allan rolled his eyes and went back into his stupor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edgar was walking to lunch with Veronica after their uneventful science class. They were, as usual, ignored by the rest of the student body.

"Okay, what is it with people bumping into me today?" Veronica asked. "Am I invisible or something?"

Edgar smiled. "Hate to break it to you, Veronica, but…"

She ignored him. "And how is it that, on her first day here, Dana Girory is already best friends with Elle?" She indicated the new girl talking to the most popular girl in school.

Edgar glanced at the two and shrugged. What did he care who was Elle's friend and who wasn't?

_"But you do care, Eddie."_

"Shut up, you." He mumbled under his breath. Some people had little voices inside their heads. He had Gary.

_"You know, they'd pay attention to me."_

"Oh yeah, they'd definitely pay attention to you, Gary. It's not like you look like a giant monkey or anything." Had he really just said that? He glanced in a window as he passed. Sure enough, there was Gary's leering face instead of his own.

_"Oh, that's how you feel, is it? Well, how does this feel?"_

Edgar suddenly changed direction and started walking straight for Elle and Dana. Eddie tried to regain control of his legs, but Gary only laughed and kept walking. "Veronica!" cried Eddie. "Help!"

Veronica kicked the back of his knee and he toppled over. She knelt down as though she was helping him get up. "Get out of here, Gary." she hissed. "Do you want to be discovered?"

Edgar glared up at her and raised his arm as if to hit her, then his features relaxed. "Sorry about that." said Eddie. "It's just, you know how he is."

"Don't let him get to you." said Veronica. She helped him up. "Come on, let's go eat."

The rest of their group was already sitting down. Along with the other members of the family, there were also a few of the boys' friends. James was making after-school plans with his friend, Jonah. Veronica kicked him under the table.

As usual, James didn't flinch, although the others knew from experience that Veronica kicked hard. But he did get the message. "Oh yeah, we have some relatives visiting tonight, so maybe tomorrow?"

Edgar looked at them. He used to have friends, at their old school. But then they had to move again. That's how it always happened. In some cases, however, it was different. Jonah, for example, was a Navy brat, and moved wherever his dad was assigned to. He ended up in the same town as them after their last move. And there was Allan's friend, Tucker Phin. He didn't really have a home, so he moved from town to town, sometimes followingthem. And, no matter where they went, they always had each other. Edgar groaned inwardly. _That sounded so cheesy._ And for once, Eddie and Gary agreed on something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Timmy was watching the new girl. Not staring, just watching. There was definitely something strange about her, but he couldn't figure out what it was. She looked like she knew things that others didn't, or like she was hiding something. Timmy knew that look well. He saw it every day in his family's eyes. All of them had something to hide, especially Edgar and Veronica. Speaking of Veronica, why was Dana Girory approaching her? Timmy edged closer to watch.

"Hello," said Dana cheerfully. "You're Veronica Skinner, right?"

"Can I help you?" asked Veronica, unsure.

"Oh, yes. Elle and I were just wondering who your hairdresser was?"

Veronica instinctively put her hand to her hair, which, of course, was a wig, since her real hair was invisible. "Oh, er, my…mother cuts it."

"Oh, how sweet," said Dana mockingly. "And, if I may, a few questions about your, shall we say…accessories?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "For one, what's up with the gloves? They're so…ick. And for another, dark sunglasses are _so_ out of style." She snatched Veronica's sunglasses off.

Veronica squeezed her eyes shut. No one must find out! "Dana, give me back my sunglasses."

"No, I think I'll keep them. I'm doing you a favor, really."

"Give them back now." Veronica took a step, eyes still tightly closed. She could just barely see through the makeup on her eyelids.

"Why are you keeping your eyes closed, Veronica? Don't you want everyone to see your pretty eyes?" said Dana with a smirk.

_My god, she knows, _Veronica thought. By now, a crowd had gathered around the two. _If I could just grab my glasses and run, I might be able to get out of this._ Veronica made a grab for her sunglasses. She tripped on something and fell, opening her eyes for a fraction of a second. In that instant, she knew that Dana had seen her eyes. Or rather, not seen them.

"Well, well," said Dana calmly. "That's very interesting." She tossed the glasses down by Veronica's head and strode off.

Timmy finally pushed his way through the scattering crowd. "Veronica, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She put her sunglasses on and stood up. "Timmy, she saw. She knows."

Timmy didn't know how to respond. The bell signaling the end of the school day rang. "Let's find the others."

There was no need. James, Allan and Edgar had seen the crowd around Veronica and Dana and were curious to know what happened. Timmy and Veronica filled them in as they started home.

"But she didn't scream, did she?" said Allan. "I mean, people usually scream when they see Veronica."

"Gee thanks Allan. That's really helpful." said Veronica.

"Yes, it is." said James, serious. "The fact that she didn't scream or call attention to it shows that she was probably expecting something like that to happen."

"You mean, she was expecting to find out that I was invisible?"

"Precisely."

"Well, that's just great." said Edgar sarcastically. "how long before we find out that someone knows about Gary? Or about any one of us, for that matter."

"I figured me and James and Timmy might be considered normal." said Allan.

"Oh, yeah, _normal_," Edgar scoffed. "None of us are _normal_. We all know that."

"Guys!" Veronica cut in. "Look!"

A long white car with silver accents was parked in their driveway. They all stopped in their tracks.

"Isn't that the car you saw this morning, James?" asked Timmy.

"Yes," said James. "That's the one. Do you think the League has something to do with this car?"

Allan nodded. "Well, no use standing out here gawking. Let's go inside and meet them."

And so, the five Children of the League nervously approached the door, each of them wondering the same thing: _Who are the League?_

(Yeah, I know. Stupid end to a chapter, right? The next chapter's coming soon, I swear. Please review!)


	5. Meeting the League

James, Timmy, Allan, Edgar and Veronica were standing just outside the door to the living room, where they knew the League was waiting. They were whispering feverishly, trying to decide who would go in first.

"You should go, Timmy. You can handle new people better."

"No way. _You_ go."

"Oh, come on," said Veronica, exasperated. "I'll go. Invisible, mind you. I'll come back with a report." And with that, she removed her makeup and clothing, and entered silently.

She stifled a gasp as she crept to a good hiding spot. In addition to Mary and Zachary, there were four men and one woman standing around, talking. Each of the four men had a face that was shockingly similar to each—

"Oof!" Veronica ran into something solid. She stumbled back. What did she hit?

"Watch where you're—'ey! Who's there?" A Cockney voice cried out of nowhere.

"Skinner? What's going on?" asked a man dressed regally in silver and blue. Other than the beard, he had the same Indian look about him as James did.

"I could have sworn something just ran into me."

Veronica frantically scrambled to the door and out into the hall. She paused to catch her breath.

"Well?" asked Edgar. "What is it?"

"There's a lady in there, and four men. Zachary and Mary are there too." Veronica paused. "And, I think I ran into another person."

"Ran into him? What, did you not see him or something? How could…?"

Allan was interrupted as Mary poked her head out the door. "I thought you five were out here. Come in now. Yes, Veronica, I know you're out here, too. Come on."

The five stepped nervously into the room. Veronica recounted the strangers. Yes, four men and one woman. _Who did I run into?_

The boys, however, had something else to think about. The four men. What could be said about them other than that they looked exactly like the four boys, only older?

The man who looked like Timmy stepped forward. "It's nice to see you again, children." he said. His voice was the same as Timmy's, only older. "I believe an explanation may be in order."

The boys nodded, still in shock.

"The five people you see here, that is excluding myself, Miss Hunt and Zachary, are known as the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen."

"Five?" asked James. "I see only four others." The regally dressed Indian gave him a curious look, almost like pride.

"I believe that is for the same reason that I see only four of you, when I know that there are five." answered the man. "Veronica, would you kindly show yourself?"

The boys heard a sharp intake of breath behind them. "How did you know my name?" came Veronica's voice.

"I was there when you were named. As was-"

"I think I'll introduce myself, thank you." said the Cockney voice. "Veronica Skinner, meet Rodney Skinner, gentleman thief." A long black leather jacket that had been lying on the floor rose into the air and an invisible shape filled it. These actions were familiar to the children, but never had the jacket took the shape of a man.

"I'll thank you not to encourage thievery, Mr. Skinner." said Mary sharply.

"You knew about this?" asked Allan.

"Yes, I did. Zachary did too."

"And you never told us?" Edgar could feel that Gary was getting pretty ticked off as well. He opened his mouth to say more, but it was not his own voice that came out. "How dare you?" shouted Gary. Edgar's hands clamped over his mouth, his eyes wide.

A gentleman standing near the fireplace looked sharply at him. This was the man who looked like Edgar. "Oh, no." he murmured.

"I think you still owe us an explanation, sir." said James dangerously.

"Yes, I know." the first man said. "1899 was the year that this League was formed. 1904 was the year that you five were born."

"How is that possible?" asked Timmy.

The man smiled at him. "I am known as the Time Traveller. Does that give you a hint?"

"You mean…?" Timmy inquired, amazed. The Time Traveller nodded. "Then, who are the rest of the League?"

"They are Wilhelmina Harker, Dr. Henry Jekyll, Agent Tom Sawyer, Captain Nemo and you've met Skinner." Each member of the League nodded as their name was said. "May I go on? Good. It was a few years ahead of your time when I received a message, I'll not say from whom. This message told me when and where to find the League and also informed me of a cloning process, among other things, which again, I'll not say what. The cloning information I passed on to the League, along with all I knew of you five and my own DNA. A while later, I returned to the League, taking you with me to the future, to be taken care of by Mary Hunt until it was time for you to meet the League."

"Wait a minute," said Allan. "Did you say _cloning_?"

"Yes. I know that it's a bit shocking, but-"

"Shocking!" snapped Edgar. "Gee, you think? All these years of pretending we were normal, only to find out that not only are we freaks, oh no, we're cloned freaks!"

"Edgar, calm down." said Veronica, warningly.

"NO!" This time it was Gary's voice. Edgar's arm lashed out, evidently knocking Veronica down, for they all heard a yelp and a thump as she fell to the floor. Edgar paid no notice. On his face was evidence of an obvious struggle going on inside of him. His fists clenched and bulged. Gary was winning.

The man introduced as Dr. Jekyll leapt forward. He gripped Edgar's shoulders. "Eddie, listen to me. I-" But Edgar shoved him away. His whole body was changing now. Gary was giving all he had to come out.

"Jekyll, show him Hyde!" said Zachary.

Jekyll nodded. He and Nemo yanked Edgar, struggling, to a mirror on the wall. Instead of Jekyll's reflection, a monstrous brute gripped Edgar's arm. Edgar stopped struggling for a moment and stared at the reflection with fear and shock. Dr. Jekyll's reflection growled menacingly.

It was clear that Gary didn't want to mess with a monster larger than he, and slowly Edgar relaxed and shrank, until it was only Eddie's shaking body that was restrained by Jekyll and Nemo. They released him and he collapsed, panting. Nemo stepped away while Jekyll knelt beside him. "Are you alright?" asked Jekyll.

Edgar stood. "Y-yes," he stammered. "What was that thing, in the mirror? Gary was afraid of it."

"I'm just like you, Edgar." Jekyll smiled sadly. "That was my Gary. His name is Edward Hyde."

The others were quiet. The battle between the two halves was something only Jekyll and Edgar understood.

"So," asked Allan, breaking the silence. "I think maybe we should get to know each other better, that is, if it's possible."

Sawyer, the youngest-looking of the men, nodded, looking a bit restless himself.

James looked at Nemo curiously. "So, you're a captain? Captain of what, exactly?"

Nemo's dark eyes lit up mysteriously as he said. "The _Nautilus_."


	6. Aboard the Nautilus

_Tolly:_ _Sorry it took so long. Things pop into my head and I have to take care of them, you know? P.S. Sorry to all the HP fans in advance, but the line fit perfectly. Anyway…_

Despite Mary's protests that it was a school night, they all took a trip to an old abandoned dock. Much to James's delight, a huge ship had risen from the depths and they had gone aboard. Now, most of the League and the Children were in the ship's library, finding out more about each other (which was pretty normal behavior, despite the circumstances). Captain Nemo had taken James to the bridge, and the Skinners were nowhere to be seen.

Mary looked around the room at the children, who were each deep in conversation with their older counterparts. Of course, she wasn't just looking. She was watching to make sure that her charges were safe, as she had for the past sixteen years. She had just seen Sawyer pantomime a shooting style to Allan and was about to interfere when she saw movement by a table with a few drinks placed on it. A bottle of scotch was pouring itself into a glass. She headed over.

"Mr. Skinner, I told you before, I don't want you teaching Veronica bad habits." said Mary disapprovingly. "She's bad enough already, without your influence."

Skinner remained silent, taking a large sip from the scotch glass.

"And furthermore—" she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder from Zachary, who quietly pointed toward the door, where Skinner stood, make-up on and fully clothed.

"Veronica!" she yelled.

The glass quickly returned to the table and Mary heard rapid footsteps retreating to the door. However, the unfortunate invisible girl ran into Nemo and James, who were returning from the bridge. In the time it took Veronica to regain her footing, Mary had reached the doorway and apparently grabbed Veronica's ear, judging by the whimpers.

"Ow, ow, ow, lemme go, Mary!" cried Veronica, trying vainly to free herself. "I won't do it again, honest!"

"That's what you always say." snapped Mary. "Now come along. You're to remain covered at all times from now on." And with that, she marched from the room, keeping a firm grip on the invisible ear.

"I don't suppose that you had anything to do with this, Mr. Skinner?" asked Mina.

"Why, Mina!" Skinner sounded shocked. "I'd have thought you'd know me better by now."

"He's right. You should know by now: it was probably all his idea." put in Sawyer, leaning back in his chair.

Skinner was about to say something in return (most likely something rude) when James spoke up.

"Dinner is ready." he said simply, mimicking exactly Nemo's authoritative tone.

Everyone stood and followed Nemo and James to the dining room, where an exquisite banquet was laid out on the table.

As they ate, Timmy looked carefully at the food. "This isn't steak," he said aloud. He tasted it. "But it's good."

Nemo looked at him across the table. "You must have fine tastes, to have noticed the difference."

"No, I'm just picky. What is it, anyway?"

Nemo was about to answer, but just then Veronica and Mary entered. Veronica was looking very sullen as she took her seat. She had reason to. Mary had tied her wig with a huge pink bow and had also forced her into a dress. It was evident that this was punishment. The boys tried their hardest not to laugh.

"Why, hello, Miss Priss." said Allan mock-politely.

"Allan," Mary warned.

"Don't worry, Mary, I'd never make fun of ickle Ronniekins."

The other boys burst out laughing. Veronica was livid. The members of the League were doing their best not to burst into laughter as well. Mary, seeing that she could do nothing to stop them, let them all get it out of their systems before changing the subject.

"Perhaps you could tell us of the League's adventures, Ms. Harker." said Mary.

So Mina began the tale, starting with what she knew of Quatermain's recruitment and finishing with his funeral, and their decision to explore the world. Throughout the story, the teens were silent, but when she had finished, Veronica spoke up.

"So, how close were you to Dorian?" she asked, ignoring Mary's disapproving glance.

"I had a previous relationship with him. That's all." said Mina, though her tone spoke differently.

"What was he like?"

"He was really sure of himself all the time." Sawyer answered. "Kind of snooty. He kept up his outer image really well, considering his insides were filled with ashes. And he wore a gray suit the whole time."

"Huh. Sounds a bit like that new girl." said Edgar.

Timmy's eyes grew wide. He took a pen out of his pocket and began scribbling furiously on his palm.

"Timmy, what are you doing?" asked James.

Timmy held out his palm to show everyone. He had written DANA GIRORY on it and had crossed out the letters one by one. Beneath it, he had written DORIAN GRAY. "Dana's name is an anagram of Dorian Gray." he said. "You just have to switch around the letters."

"Who is this girl?" asked Nemo.

"She just moved here. There was something weird about her. She kept looking at me in class." said Allan.

"There's something else, too." said Veronica. "She knew about me. I don't know how, but she did."

"What do you mean, she knew about you?" asked Skinner.

"Well, she came up to me and started asking me about my hair and my clothes, and I thought it might be normal questions, you know? But then she said that Elle was wondering about it too and Elle's never really paid any attention to me and then she took off my sunglasses and I shut my eyes but I couldn't really see and I tripped over something and I opened my eyes really quick to catch myself and I know she saw but she didn't say anything, really." Veronica said really fast.

"You don't think…?" Mina asked.

"If Dana really is somehow related to Gray, she probably'd never get her picture taken, right?" said Allan. "You think we can check and see if there's any pictures of her from her old school?"

"Yeah, if we could hack into the school files." said Edgar. "Which we can't."

"Oh, yes we can. The permanent records aren't only kept on the computer." said Veronica. "There are copies in the filing cabinets in the principal's office. The lock isn't too hard to pick."

"Excuse me," said Mary, standing up. "You're not to do anything of the sort."

"But, Mary," protested Timmy. "This is a matter of utmost importance. What if she is who we think she is? Do you honestly think that she's just going to leave us alone?"

"Mary, they're right." said Zachary. "If Dana is anything like Dorian, we have to act quickly."

"And, doubtless, Dana knows about what happened in 1899 and is willing to follow in Gray and M's footsteps." said the Time Traveller.

"Elle probably knows too." said Edgar. "I think school's gonna start to be a living hell, now that we have the two most popular girls in school against us."

"Speaking of school," said Veronica. "Can I go get her file tonight?"

"Absolutely not!" Mary snapped.

"Forget it," said Veronica, wiping her make-up off with her napkin. "I'm going." She stood, yanked off her wig and made for the door, taking off her gloves and dress as she went. Mary made a move as if to go after her.

"Don't worry," said Skinner. "I'll take care of this." He rose and followed Veronica out.

"Glad to see that he's finally being responsible." said Mary, sitting down again. Suddenly, one of Nemo's men burst in.

"I hate to disturb you, Captain," he said. "But it's Mr. Skinner and his daughter, sir."

"Yes?" said Nemo. "What about them?"

"They've taken the car, sir."

Nobody was surprised.

_Tolly: More coming! Please review!_


	7. The Return of the Skinners

_Tolly: aack! nooo! not another inspiration! They're popping up like dandelions! ...(cricket chirping) ...or something…er…where was I?...oh yes... a thousand apologies for the holdup on chapter 7, but, as you see from my train of thought, I've been interrupted a lot._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was great!"

"Did you see the look on that guy's face?"

Skinner and Veronica were headed to the school in the Nemomobile, laughing about their most recent escapade. Seeing as there weren't a lot of cars around in Skinner's day, Veronica was driving (though she herself had barely passed her driving test).

"This is a pretty awesome car." said Veronica. "Did Nemo design it himself?"

"And built it. Well, that's after the original one blew up."

"Blew up?"

"In Venice. It was used as a target for the bomb that stopped the collapse of all the buildings."

"Right," said Veronica, amazed anew at the sort of things that the League had done. For instance, there were plenty of explosions. Well, there was another thing they had in common.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why didn't I see this coming?" sighed Mary.

"That's Skinner for you." said Sawyer, with a grin.

"And Veronica." added Allan. "The only difference between them is that Skinner has a--"

"Allan Thomas Sawyer!" cried Mary.

"What? He was _going_ to say that Skinner has a Y-chromosome." said Edgar, smirking. "Right, Allan?"

Allan nodded innocently. "Of course. Jeez, Mary, lighten up."

Mary felt a headache coming on. "Is there anyway we could track them, or something?"

Nemo nodded. "We can track and retrieve them in the car."

"Or, you know, just track, aim and fire." said Sawyer, exchanging a look with the other members of the League.

"I think Mary would much rather kill them herself." said James. "Let's get the car back."

Once the car had been set by remote to autopilot, all they had to do was wait. Before long, a crewmember came in and informed them that the car had arrived. Mary was the first one up, storming down the corridor, and starting her tirade as soon as she entered the room where the car was stored.

She flung open the door of the car and reached inside, expecting to grab an invisible body part. Finding nothing, she searched farther. Slowly, she stepped away from the car. "They're not in there."

"You are sure that none of the doors were opened before we arrived?" asked Nemo, addressing a crewman standing by.

"No, sir."

"Well, they can't have gotten far, so they're probably going to have to walk back." said Edgar. He appeared to be listening for a second, before rolling his eyes and saying aloud, "Oh, shut up, Gary."

"Edgar's right. We should probably just wait for them to get back." said Zachary. "Then, Mary, you can scream all you want."

The four teen boys could hardly suppress their glee as thunder rolled and rain started falling outside.

"Oh, this'll be good."

"I love it when Veronica gets caught in the rain."

"Forget getting caught in the rain. I want to see them getting caught by Mary."

The adults left the room, leaving Allan, Edgar, James and Timmy to discuss their sister's fate. Before long, however, Timmy pointed out into the downpour and one of the crewmen left to inform the captain of the Skinners' arrival.

It was an odd sight. You see, to be invisible means to be as transparent as air. However, because water does _not_ have the same transparency as air, the bodies of Skinner and Veronica could be seen, outlined in rain.

As Veronica neared the ship, her brothers grinned at her, highly amused.

"Don't say it," she said, miserable.

"You're screwed," chorused the boys.

"I knew it." she moaned.

"What happened to the car?" asked James, his dark eyes twinkling.

"Oh, sod off." said Skinner irritably. He pushed past the boys and headed into the corridor, only to run into Mary. All five teenagers winced as Mary started shouting at him.

"Poor Skinner." sighed Timmy, shaking his head.

"Yeah," said Veronica, obviously more worried about her own punishment. "James, is there a back way to the cabins I could use?"

"Only if you don't mind half the crew seeing you like that." said James.

Veronica looked down at herself. Her whole body was traced in water, and every curve was visible. She made a face. "I'd sooner have that than face Mary right now."

"Smart choice." said Allan.

As they walked through the ship, Veronica actually got a few whistles. That is, until the men saw James, who looked so much like their captain that they automatically behaved themselves.

"You know," said Edgar conversationally as the five made their way to the cabins. "Does anyone realize how weird our situation is?"

"What part?" said Veronica, brushing off some water and becoming more invisible as she dried. "You've got to be specific, Edgar."

"The part about how we're clones and we just met our parents, who came forward in time from 1904."

"Oh, yeah, that part." said Allan. "I haven't thought about it all that much. I'm still getting used to the fact that we have family. I mean, they're pretty much our parents."

"Wow," said Timmy thoughtfully.

"Wow what?" asked James.

"The last time they saw us, we were just babies. This whole thing must be doubly weird for them. For them, yesterday it was 1904."

"See, that's why I'm not thinking about the whole cloning and time travel thing," said Allan after a pause. "Way too complex."

"Well, there's another thing to add to our strangeness," said Edgar sardonically. "We are 100 years old, we're clones _and_ we're freaks."

"Cheers to being extraordinary!" said Veronica with a barely visible grin.

"Hear, hear!" said James as they reached the cabins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tolly: This chapter ended up being semi-pointless all on its own. I had absolutely nothing to do with it. Well, maybe a little. The next chapter will include an advancement, I swear._


	8. Dating and other problems

_Tolly: I know, I know. It took way too long…but, hey, this chapter's got a disclaimer on it! (Seeing as I've forgotten it for the past 7 chapters)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own LXG or the works of the amazing authors who created the extraordinary characters. I do, however, own their modern counterparts._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aw, come on, Mary!" Allan whined.

"You've got school tomorrow. We're going home." said Mary firmly.

"Tom," Allan turned to his 'father' for support. "Tell her I don't have to go to school tomorrow!"

"Sorry, but Mary's your guardian. What she says goes." Sawyer shrugged helplessly. "I didn't like school either, but Aunt Polly made me go."

"But you weren't a clone sent forward in time that might have an immortal after him!"

"Allan," said Veronica. "You're sixteen. Grow up."

Allan stuck his tongue out at her.

"He's got a point, though." said Timmy, who flinched as Mary rounded on him. "I mean, considering what Dorian and M did to the League, we have every right to be worried."

"But Dana and Elle are only teenage girls." Skinner pointed out. "What could they—ow!" He was cut off as Veronica punched him on the shoulder.

"You didn't grow up with Ronnie." said Edgar. "You should never underestimate girls."

"I think we may have learned that from Ms. Harker." said Captain Nemo. The vampiress smiled modestly.

Mary switched tactics. "If all five of you are absent tomorrow, Dana and Elle will know that something is up."

"She's right," said James, ever the logical one. "We've got to act like nothing's wrong."

"And like we didn't stay up till…" Timmy checked his watch. "…two in the morning."

Suddenly, Edgar made a choking sound. Alarmed, everyone turned to see him stifling a laugh. "What is it?" Zachary asked.

"According to Gary," said Edgar, struggling to keep a straight face. "Allan had a date tonight. He missed it completely."

Allan blanched. "Oh no! Elizabeth!" He fell to his knees in front of Mary. "_Please_ don't make me go to school tomorrow!"

"Since when does Gary keep track of schedules?" Dr. Jekyll asked curiously.

"He's stuck inside me most of the time. He's got nothing better to do, especially since he can't try to take over, not with your other half around."

Jekyll glanced into a mirror on the wall to see Mr. Hyde, looking somewhat smug. "You better hope that _he_ turns out to be as helpful as you." Jekyll muttered.

Meanwhile, James and Veronica were helping Mary with Allan.

"Oh, come on!" said Veronica. "You're not afraid to go to school just because of a few girls, are you?"

"A few good-looking girls, I might add." James put in. "Though why Elizabeth would go out with the likes of you is beyond me."

"You're just jealous." said Allan, shaking off his juvenile behavior.

"Jealous?" James raised an eyebrow. "Of your so-called dating skills? If I remember correctly, your last date upended a trashcan onto your head."

"Well, at least I've had dates." Allan's remark had been meant for James, who didn't go out much, but James' dark eyes slid over to Veronica, who had suddenly become very tense. Too late, Allan realized his mistake. "Sorry, Ronnie. I forgot. I—"

Veronica stood, cutting him off. "I'll be out in the van, Mary." She turned to the League, who were looking confused and concerned. "I'll see you all tomorrow." Despite her polite and controlled tone, most of them had the feeling that invisible tears were pooling in her eyes. With that, Veronica left the room.

Mary took over. "Boys," she said. "Let's get going."

Obediently, the four boys said their goodbyes and left the _Nautilus_.

"What happened?" Skinner asked.

Mary chose her words carefully. "Dating--that is, courting--is a sensitive subject for us, especially for Veronica. There are a lot of things she can do, but how can she have a relationship with someone who can't even tell her how pretty her eyes are?" Mary shook her head, as though clearing it. "Well, goodnight. I daresay you'll need some rest after your journey. Farewell until tomorrow."

Once she had left, the League exchanged uneasy glances.

"Are we sure we did the right thing?" asked Sawyer, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Yes," said the Time Traveller firmly.

"But to see them, with our talents and evils, at that age?" said Dr. Jekyll. "At least we had somewhat of a choice. At least we know what it is to have a normal existence."

"That's just the thing." said Zachary. "The children _haven't_ known a normal life. This is all they've known, and they're okay with it. Believe me, I watched them grow up. And your so-called evils are not evil in their hands, not when it's part of their natural DNA."

"I see what you mean, Zachary," said Skinner. "It's not only that, though. It's the fact that they're younger versions of us. It takes some getting used to, seeing double like that."

"Tell me about it." Sawyer agreed. "It was just last week--in our personal timelines--when they skipped ahead in time. I mean, I still remember holding little Allan. And now…" He trailed off.

Each member of the League had their own fond (and recent) memories of the infants and their short time as parents. Though the Time Traveller had forewarned them, it had still been quite a shock to see those infants as teenagers in so short a time.

"We will continue this conversation in the morning." said Nemo after a pause. "For now, however, we should sleep."

They all went to their separate suites, welcoming the prospect of rest. However, this was not to be. Mina, Skinner, Sawyer and the Time Traveller all but ran into each other as they hurried from their rooms.

"Griffin's notebooks are gone!" cried Skinner, half his makeup off. He was referring to the three notebooks he had stolen long ago, which contained the secrets to invisibility.

"As is Dorian's portrait," said Mina. Her ladylike tone did not obscure her shock. She had taken the painting for safekeeping after its spell had been reversed. She kept it under lock and key partly to keep it from the wrong hands, and partly because she couldn't bear the sight of Dorian Gray's face.

The Time Traveller looked extremely distressed, and for good reason. "The Time Machine has been sabotaged. There were pieces ripped off and crushed. I don't know if I can repair it."

Sawyer, however, seemed to be holding back tears. When he spoke, his voice cracked with sorrow. "Quatermain's gun," he managed to say.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" asked Skinner. No one had an answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tolly: Don't even think of pointing out that Matilda was left on Quatermain's grave. I'm well aware of that…to friend reading over shoulder …shut it. _

_Reviews are still very much welcomed._


	9. Showers and Bellybuttons

Early the next morning, Edgar awoke to the mental equivalent of a shove.

"What do you want?" he muttered, not bothering to open his eyes.

_"We need to get the first shower. You smell."_

"And whose fault might that be?"

Another shove, this time physical, and Edgar tumbled out of bed. With a groan, he stood up and started walking to the bathroom. He continued talking to Gary under his breath.

"You've been up all night, haven't you?"

_"Maybe. There was a lot to think about." _Gary was silent for a moment. _"Look out."_

"What?" asked Eddie. A second later, he stumbled against the wall as an invisible body elbowed its way past him into the bathroom. But before Veronica could close the door, Edgar's arm shot inside and flipped on the light. Eddie could feel Gary's sadistic satisfaction as Veronica yelped at the pain of the sudden light.

_"What use are transparent eyelids?" _Gary chuckled. _"Pity she keeps her door locked, or I could wake her up like that."_

"I wouldn't do things like that anymore if I were you." said Eddie.

_"Oh? Why not?"_

"Two words: Mr. Hyde."

_"Ha! I wouldn't mind meeting him for real. Imagine the things he could teach me…"_

"That's not what you were thinking when you saw him yesterday. To me, it seemed like you were scared of him."

_"…Are you calling me a coward?" _Gary's voice was dangerously soft.

Suddenly, Edgar was tackled by Allan, who was quickly joined by James and Timmy.

"What the—" Edgar began.

"Jeez, Edgar, keep track of your own body parts, will you?" said Allan, getting up. "He was about to strangle you."

"Gary," said Timmy. "Why do you even try? You do realize that if you kill Eddie, you'll kill yourself, too?"

That shut Gary up for the time being.

"Thanks," said Eddie. "He's just mad that there's something bigger than him out there."

"No problem," Allan shrugged, then frowned at the bathroom door. "She's going to use up all the hot water, isn't she?"

"Most likely," said James.

Allan pounded on the door. "Hurry up in there!" he shouted.

"Allan!" The boys whirled around to see Mary emerging groggily from her room. "Is it necessary to shout this early in the morning?"

"Actually," said Timmy. "It's almost seven."

"Lovely," Mary grumbled, going back into her room.

"In that case," said James. "We should probably start getting ready. Showers, I think, will be the least of our problems today." he added, seeing Allan scowl again at the bathroom door.

"You're right," said Edgar with a grimace. "I hope history doesn't start repeating itself."

As they went off to their rooms to get dressed, no one saw Timmy's pale face. He knew that history had a habit of doing just that, setting up the same situations, but with variations. The odds of a second face-off between M, Dorian and the League may be great, bit the odds of the League winning again were very slim. And even if they did win, one of the League had been killed, another seriously wounded. Would it happen again?

Pushing these disconcerting thoughts aside, Timmy glanced at the objects on his dresser, things he had invented throughout the years. He remembered people being doubtful as to whether or not they would work, then being amazed when they did. He and his brothers and sister had won plenty of bets that way. Timmy frowned. Edgar, James, Allan and Veronica _weren't_ his brothers and sister; they had always known they weren't really related. But all the same, thought Timmy, yanking a shirt over his head, the five of them were closer than any league ever would be. Perhaps, with that as a secret weapon, they might actually win the upcoming and inevitable battle.

"Timmy, come on!" said Edgar, disturbing Timmy's thoughts. "You of all people should know we're going to be late!"

"Is Veronica out of the shower yet?" asked Timmy, a mischievous plan forming in his mind.

"No, why?"

"Go get Allan and James. I think the plumbing may need a little adjusting." Timmy grinned.

Edgar looked confused for a second, and then his face broke into a grin as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, the five were on their way to school, the boys smirking, and Veronica glowering.

"You guys suck." she said, her makeup-smearing features set in a scowl. The boys had turned off the hot water valve, cutting her shower short.

"You have to admit, it was pretty funny." Allan said, suppressing another laugh.

"You want funny?" Veronica held up a piece of paper. "Dear Elizabeth, I hope that you will understand why I couldn't meet you last night. I was on my way, when I was attacked by a pack of stray dogs…" she read, before Allan tore the paper out of her hands. The others burst out laughing again, as he shoved it back into his pocket.

"You know," said James. "Instead of making up a ridiculous story that will just make her break up with you faster, you could try telling her the truth."

"That would work even better," Allan replied. He started speaking to an imaginary Elizabeth. "Sorry I missed the date, but I was meeting my father. Well, he's not really my father, see, I'm a clone of him. And he came forward in time 100 years to meet me…" Allan pantomimed getting slapped in the face.

"It is pretty far-fetched." said Veronica. "Then again, everything about us is far-fetched."

"Everything from genius genes to button-less bellies." agreed Timmy.

"It was nice to have that little mystery solved," said Allan, pulling up his shirt to reveal his stomach, which, just like all his siblings, lacked a bellybutton. "I'm guessing it's a side-effect of being created, not born?"

"I should think so," said Edgar. He shuddered. "But please don't say 'created'. It's like we're part of a sci-fi movie or something."

"Edgar," said James, throwing on arm over Edgar's shoulder. "Our whole lives have been the stuff of science fiction."

"Hey, if you think about it, that could be deep." Allan said, raising his eyebrows as though impressed. As they turned the corner and the school came into view, he added, "And speaking of deep, we're going to be in deep shitake mushrooms if Dana and Elle get a hold of any of us, so we should all be careful."

"Aye aye, Captain," said Veronica with a mock salute. "On second thought, I guess I should call you Captain now, eh, James?"

"Skinner, shut up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tolly: I realize that I have a bad habit of making chapters merely for fun, but some things need to be said, you know? For those of you out there saying "Wtf is up with the bellybuttons?" consider this: test tube babies wouldn't have an umbilical cord, now would they? It's just one of those things that needed to be brought up. Please R&R._


	10. Fetching the Children

_Tolly: I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry for the extreeeemly long wait. I hope I won't make you wait as long for the next one._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, now what do we do?"

"How should I know? You're the mad-scientist-clone."

Edgar and Veronica were working on a class experiment in the school lab. Actually, they were _supposed_ to be working on the experiment. Instead, having finished early, they were seeing how many chemicals they could mix together before blowing up the lab…again.

"Maybe, if we add this," Edgar picked up a small bottle. "And then drop a match in it, we'll see some results."

"But that one says _Caution: highly flammable_," said Veronica.

Edgar grinned. "Exactly."

"If you ask me, this one will make a bigger bang." Another bottle lifted itself into the air as a man's voice came from nowhere.

"Skinner! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Edgar, taking the bottle out of Skinner's hand before any of the other students noticed.

"Coming to get you five," said Skinner. "There's some trouble on the Nautilus."

"What kind of trouble?" Veronica asked.

"I'll fill you in on the way, but right now, we need to get the others. I could use your help there, Veronica."

"Alright," said Veronica. "Edgar, now would be a good time for a distraction."

"Yep. I'll meet you guys out front."

Veronica and Skinner slipped out the door. Seconds later, they heard a loud explosion from the classroom. Smirking, Veronica led the way to the girls' bathroom. She opened the door just enough to let herself in, shoving Skinner away. "Girls only," she said. "You wait here."

Skinner sighed and turned to lean against the wall. When he did, he saw the sign on the door across the hall: **Records Room**. The door was slightly ajar. He opened the bathroom door a little and said, "New plan. You get the boys, and I'll get Elle and Dana's records."

"Fine," came Veronica's wry answer. "Mary can yell at you then, instead of me."

Skinner winced and closed the door. He went across the hall and entered the Records Room. There was one person in the room already, an old woman who was adding a sheet of paper to an already stuffed file. Skinner peered over her shoulder to see the name on the file. It was Allan's. _Like father, like son, _he thought with a smirk, before looking around for the files he wanted.

He quickly found the filing cabinet labeled G. As soon as the secretary left the room, closing the door behind her, he opened the drawer and pulled out Dana's file. He snorted when he saw that there was no picture attached to the folder. Flipping through the papers, he found a sheet stating that Dana was living with Elle Ericson. He quickly located Elle's file as well.

Tucking the files under his arm, he realized that anyone who saw them would think it was a little strange for the two folders to be moving on their own. But it couldn't be helped; he'd just have to move quickly. He hurried through the halls.

Meanwhile, Veronica was busy rounding up her other three foster brothers. Allan was extremely thankful for the chance to skip math, and James was bored out his mind in shop class, seeing as he had been building things since he was two. Timmy, on the other hand, needed a little persuasion before he agreed to leave his history lesson.

"Figures," said Allan as the four of them left the school. "At least now we know _why_ you're obsessed with time. What year did your dad go to again?"

"802701," Timmy answered. "And he's not really my dad. Parents only share half your DNA, not all of it."

"Whatever," Allan rolled his eyes. "So, Ronnie, what happened on the boat?"

"Submarine," corrected James.

"Will you shut up? It's a glorified canoe."

"How can you say that? The _Nautilus_ is the fastest, most powerful ship that has ever existed, above or below the surface. She's—"

"The sword of the ocean, not to be underestimated, one of a kind…We hear enough of that from Nemo," Skinner cut in, shoving the files into James's hands. "Come on. Edgar's already in the car."

"We'd appreciate it if you let us know what's going on." Timmy said, once everyone was in the Nemomobile. It was a rather tight fit, since four of them had to be squashed into a back seat that was barely big enough for three.

Skinner explained what had happened after the Children had left, as James drove them to the docks.

"The Time Machine's smashed?" asked Allan. "But, that means…hold on, I know it means something."

"It means that no one can return to the past," said a pale-faced Timmy. "And sometime in the future, the Time Traveller has to go back to give the League information about us, and the cloning process. If it's not fixed soon…" Timmy trailed off and gulped.

"What will happen if it can't be fixed, Timmy?" demanded Veronica.

"We'll cease to exist."

James hit the brakes and the Nemomobile screeched to a halt. "What!"

"If the League never receives that message from the future, about the cloning process, we won't have been created. And if we don't exist then, we won't exist now."

"Hold on," said Skinner. "We _do_ know about you. The Time Traveller has already been to our time, hasn't he? I mean, you're here now, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Timmy. "But in this case, _our_ timeline doesn't matter. The timeline that my father lives in is the one that changes everything. And he told me that he hasn't received the cloning technique yet."

"That makes no sense!" protested Edgar. "He told us just yesterday that he received it! Doesn't that mean it's already happened in his timeline?"

Timmy sighed. "He received it from himself. He couldn't tell us _who_ because it's a bit shocking to meet your future self—"

"Ahem," interrupted Allan. "We're clones. We _have_ seen our future selves, technically."

Timmy glared at him and continued. "What I'm trying to say is that yes, he's already received the cloning information from himself, but not from whatever source has actually invented it. Today's technology isn't that far ahead yet, so he still needs to go forward in time to find it, then back to a few years ahead of our time to give it to himself. Do you understand?"

"No," chorused Allan, Edgar, James, Veronica, and Skinner.

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Simple terms, then. We must fix the Time Machine before it's too late."

"Well, okay. With you and your dad both working on it, it should be fixed up soon." Allan said.

"It's not exactly that simple. It took the Time Traveller years to get it right the first time."

"What about the one they used on the Nautilus?" asked James. "To bring it forward with the crew?"

Timmy shook his head. "No good. It was designed to be used only twice. Once forward, once back. If we use it for more trips, the League won't be able to return to their own time. And they _have_ to," he said, looking sternly at the place where the invisible man sat. "If you don't go back, it will affect the whole timeline, and screw it up more than it already is."

"Can we just get to the _Nautilus_ before I get a headache?" asked Allan. James nodded and started driving again.

"Why did they take his painting, I wonder?" mused Veronica. "If Dana looks at it, will the spell be re-reversed?"

"Dorian's remains are probably long gone by this time, so _he_ won't be coming back," said Skinner. "But _she_ might be able to become immortal by it."

"It's not her in the painting, though," said Allan. "It's Dorian. You can't do a transgender-painting-soul-switch."

"Yeah, because painting-soul-switches follow certain laws," said Edgar sarcastically. "Nobody knows how that worked in the first place, except Dorian, who's currently non-existent."

"Maybe the painter knew how it happened," said Veronica.

"Maybe," said Edgar. "But he's dead too. He was dead even before the League's time."

"True…" Veronica stared out the window for the remainder of the drive, deep in thought.


End file.
